habits_tournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Rabbit 30
Rabbit #30 was a member of the Angora division in HABIT's tournament.They gained notoriety among the Rabbits for selling out both The Eden chat and The Hidden Ones to HABIT. They were eliminated in Trial Four, killed by an assassin hired by Rabbit #03. History Early Days #30 signed up for the tournament along with the other Rabbits. Once sorted into the Angora division, they became known for being highly outspoken and talkative. For Trial One, #30 nominated Rabbit #01 for division Leader because they were smart, "no-nonsense", "didn't fuck around", and had the drive to keep the Rabbits in line. Like many Angoras, they chose Rabbit #12 for division Runt, due to their penchant for causing cause strife and chaos (as well as their tendency to make up crazy, self-contradictory stories). For her Trial Two video, #30 smashed a pink acoustic guitar from their childhood (with some difficulty). They burned the splintered remains in a fire, which was smothered and buried with sand. The Winter of Their Discontent On December 23, #30 became one of six Rabbits to receive a Holiday card from HABIT. The card read, "May the spirit of all the DEAD FUCKING RABBITS be with you through the New Year." Like all the other cards sent out by HABIT, the envelope had been filled with spiders; however, it was intercepted by Amrett (acting as find-the-way), who added a message of encouragement and a page from her private journal. Pictures of the card and the accompanying journal page were posted on Tumblr under the "doorthroughtheeden" tag. After Amrett's rescue plan failed, #30 remained in The Eden chat with the other Rabbits, attempting to carry on as usual. However, they were quickly becoming tired of HABIT's constant threats and the stress of trying to keep the resistance movement a secret. Betrayal On January 5, #30 privately messaged HABIT and tipped him off to The Hidden Ones. That evening, HABIT held a "town meeting" in the Bonfire chat. For disobeying him and conspiring behind his back, the Rabbits were punished; HABIT ordered #30 to chose a single Rabbit from each division to be killed by Rabbit #110, in a time and manner of his choosing. #30 chose Rabbit #01 from Angora, Rabbit #55 from the Netherland Dwarfs, and Rabbit #164 from the English Lops. #30 was summarily removed from The Hidden Ones and The Eden chat; when the Rabbits demanded to know why she'd betrayed them, #30 replied that her actions were motivated by nothing more boredom and a desire to "shake things up". Several days after #30's betrayal, Rabbit #03 calmly informed #30 that what she had done was unforgivable; they announced they had hired a professional killer of their own (with HABIT's permission), and that #30 would be assassinated on January 14. The Final Insult & Death On January 11, #30 turned in their Trial Four submission; realizing that she had little time left to live and nothing left to lose, she had decided to "prove" her loyalty to HABIT by posting screencaps – showing the members of The Hidden Ones chat. On January 14, #30 was eliminated from the game and removed from the Angora chat (thus making her death by an outside party permissible). #03 had been eliminated the following evening, committing suicide in fulfillment of Trial Four; however, his hit was apparently carried out: while the promised "video evidence" never surfaced, HABIT announced that #30 had indeed been killed. It is unknown whether #30 is present in the new version of the timeline. Personality Frank and outspoken, #30 came into the game to win rather than make friends. In the end, however, their drive and ambition gave way to selfishness, resulting in not only in their own death, but those of at least three other Rabbits (as well as indirectly causing the deaths of a number of others, who lost hope as a result). Abilities Unknown. Relationships Rabbit #20 #30 counted Rabbit #20 as one of their closest friends in their division. Though they were sometimes exasperated by his attempts to "play hero", they cared for and respected #20 more than any other Rabbit in the division. They were especially devastated by his death, making multiple posts about it (in which they wondered why he had to be so stupid as to take on the Rake). Quotes "If you're having nightmares about this kind of shit before it even begins? to dog. Go away. camera. Well, you're in for a rough time, buddy! Hah hah...oh Lord." ― "Trial 1", regarding Rabbit #12's claim that they were having nightmares about HABIT. "Seems like it's war. I'm all right with that." ― Blog post in response to the Angoras' Tumblr "war" against the English Lops. "do not fuck the wolfspiderthing" ― 11/27 blog post (regarding HABIT's "monster form", which spawned a lot of fan art from the Rabbits). "We're basically hell given a strange form." ― The Angora chat. Trivia * #30 preferred Them/They or She/Her pronouns. * #30 enjoyed studying different languages, outer space (and "the universe in general"), and the arts. * #30 spoke with a conspicuous Southern drawl. * #30 enjoyed playing guitar, and had been doing so since they were a young child. * #30 complained that they looked like they were smiling when they were annoyed. * #30 owned at least 2 pet dogs: a golden retriever and a beagle (the latter of whom appeared in her Trial Two video). * #30 may have been the only Rabbit to die by the hands of someone outside the tournament. (Some Rabbits believed that #30's hired killer may have been #110; however, there was no evidence to either support or discredit this theory.) Gallery 30TrialOneLeader.png|Trial One: nomination for division Leader. 30TrialOneRunt.png|Trial One: nomination for division Runt. 30TrialTwo1.png|#30 smashes her guitar (Trial Two). 30TrialTwo2.png|The remnants of #30's guitar are burned (Trial Two). Rabbit30.jpg|Artistic representation of #30. Category:Rabbits Category:Angoras Category:Deceased